Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Trials
by Avitus88
Summary: Yr.3 AUAfter his second year of school, Harry receives some freedoms he has never been permitted before, and his eyes are opened to the reality around him. New friends and new enemies will create problems for his third year at Hogwarts School.
1. Default Chapter

_  
**Disclaimer: Me No Own, Comprendé?  
**

* * *

_

_Harry Potter and the New Beginning_

_Free At Last_

In a small village on the outskirts of Surrey sat a small boy on a bench, in a park. He was silently watching mothers playing with their children, trying to gain any memories of his own parents. The young boy was of a slight frame, standing only slightly over five feet tall. His dark green eyes sat behind round, thin glasses perched upon an impeccably aristocratic nose. His thin face was framed with high cheekbones and almost midnight black, tousled hair. Watching the young children running, with clouds of dust expanding behind them, a product of the latest drought to plague Little Whinging this summer; Harry Potter was only slightly oblivious to the glares that most of the parents were sending his way. Noticing the late hour, he immediately made his way home.

Over the previous two years, Harry had been attending a boarding school in northern Scotland; he could only begin to imagine what his Uncle Vernon had been telling the neighbourhood. It was well known in both the circles of Little Whinging and of Harry's community that he and his relatives were not the closest of families. Harry had lived with his relatives since his first year of life, after his parents had been killed by a mad man. Up until his eleventh birthday Harry had been abused, neglected and all around treated quite horribly by his relatives. They however were now more afraid of him, than of the legal repercussions of their actions; this is because, and unknown to the rest of the village, Harry Potter was a Wizard.

For the past week, Harry had been under tight security by his relatives after an incident last summer which required the replacement of the brick-work around his bedroom window and of the hydrangea bushes below. Until that is, this morning during breakfast when Harry received a letter by owl; with a quick lie his relatives were convinced that the letter was only able to be read by Wizards, and was ordering them to allow Harry leave from the house. In reality it was Harry's Hogwarts letter, delivered earlier this year to allow children the time to prepare for a new and more advanced year.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to welcome you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to your third year of education. You may have noticed the sheer size of this letter compared to your previous two, around the thirteenth year of life all magical children begin their Magus Subolesco, the maturation of their magic. This increase in power and intellect occurs from the thirteenth through seventeenth years on average. For many others Hereditary skills will also assert themselves, it has been noted that the Potter Family has an inclination towards _Curse and Ward Magics_. This letter is magically generated, and as such any hereditary skills are unknown to the staff, please inform your head of house of any needs you may have by Owl. Please find enclosed a list of available classes, your previous marks, a list of all supplies and equipment needed. After choosing your desired classes, your supply list will automatically update to accommodate your class needs. Please also note that students above third year are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on weekends, a permission form is enclosed._

_Term begins on September 1st; the Hogwarts Express will depart promptly at 11:00 a.m._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

_Harold James Potter_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League)_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Date of Birth: 31 July, 1980._

_Astronomy-Professor Selene Sinistra: 78_

_Mr Potter has demonstrated competency in recognising constellations and is able to correctly orient his telescope, as well as identify characteristics of planetary alignment. He would benefit from better study habits._

_Charms-Professor Filius Flitwick: 92_

_Mr Potter has been a pleasure to instruct, he has shown levels on par with his mother who did achieve the title of Charms Mistress. His practical skills far outweigh his written work, he would do well to study more and be more active in class, Advanced Charms are recommended for his remaining years._

_Defence Against the Dark Arts-Professor Quirenius Quirrel (First Year): 85_

_Mr Potter is well-versed in counter jinxes and hexes, he is able to correctly identify basic dark creatures. He shows great prowess in spell casting, he may be eligible for Advanced Defence if his written work improves._

_Professor Gilderoy Lockhart: 65_

_Mr Potter has shown very little competence in his studies. He has not read any of his course material and is a constant disruption in class. It is not recommended for his Defence career to continue._

_-Amendment-Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Professor Quirrel, while unfortunately a servant of the Dark, was a competent teacher, Mr Lockhart however was not. It has been proven that the exploits outlined in his books are the work of others. Mr Lockhart was greatly skilled with the Memory Charm._

_Flying-Professor Rolanda Hooch: 100_

_Mr Potter has shown great ability on the broom, his skills would be well put to use as a professional Quidditch player, or as a Broom Developer. _

_Herbology-Professor Pomona Sprout: 75_

_Mr Potter has demonstrated considerable ability in caring for magical plantlife. His written work however is somewhat lacking. Advanced Herblore is not recommended for future years._

_History of Magic-Professor Randall Binns: 70_

_Mr Potter's work is lacking in enthusiasm. Creating names of ancient figures is not recommended for future essay work. Ancient Civilizations may prove more interesting for Mr Potter than Goblin and Giant rebellions._

_Potions-Professor Severus Snape: 72_

_Mr Potter has shown some competency in brewing all but the most complex. His written work is abysmal and he would do well to study more, and stay off the Quidditch pitch. Less distraction may prove in his best interests. Advanced Potions, while not recommended, are available to him._

_Transfiguration-Professor Minerva McGonagall: 88_

_Mr Potter's written work, while somewhat informative would do well to be better researched. While not at the level of his father, his practical work is excellent. Advanced Transfiguration is recommended to Mr Potter.

* * *

_

_Hogwarts Offered Curriculum_

_Crafting_

_Crafting is the art of creating magical items, from wands, to watches, to dark-detectors. Crafting is offered from the 5th to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Transfiguration 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Runic Magic 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Charms 3rd to 5th years_

_Enchanting_

_Enchanting is the art of imbuing objects with permanent charms; the creation of such items as Magical Eyes, Foe-Glasses, and even the Hogwarts Sorting hat. Enchanting is offered from the 5th to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Transfiguration 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Charms 3rd to 5th years_

_Alchemy: An Introduction_

_Alchemy is the art of transfiguration through potions. The main aim is to create the Philosopher's Stone, a stone which will successfully transfigure any substance into gold or silver, a feat not accomplishable by conventional means. Students may wish to pursue an apprenticeship in Alchemy after Graduation. Alchemy is offered from the 5th to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Transfiguration 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Potions 3rd to 5th years_

_Curse and Ward Magic_

_Warding is one of the most in-demand professions in this modern age. Students will learn how to cast, identify, and break wards. Curse breaking will allow students to pursue careers in tomb and treasure hunting Curse and Ward Magic is offered from the 5th to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Arithmancy 3rd to 5th years_

_-or-_

_Advanced Runic Magic 3rd to 5th years_

_Standard Charms 1st to 7th years_

_Healing: An Introduction_

_Students will learn how to heal and diagnose injuries from the smallest of scratches to severe internal damage in this course. Students will also learn to brew healing potions and salves. Apprenticeships for Healing are available at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and at local independent Medi-Wizards and Witches. Healing is offered from 3rd to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_Standard Charms 1st to 5th years_

_Standard Potions 1st to 5th years_

_Standard Herbology 1st to 5th years_

_Duelling_

_Duelling covers basic and advanced strategies, along with basic battle-magics. Traditional Duelling is also covered by this course. Duelling is a prerequisite for Auror Academy and Hit-Wizard Schools. Duelling is offered from the 5th to 7th years. _

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts 3rd to 5th years_

_Standard Charms 1st to 5th years_

_Standard Transfiguration 1st to 5th years_

_Wizarding Law and Customs_

_Students will learn the ins and outs of the Ministry of Magic, any pursuing a career in bureaucracy should choose this course. Wizengamot meetings will be open to all students in this class for practical experience. Wizarding Law is offered from the 5th to 7th years._

_Prerequisites:_

_History of Magic 1st to 5th years_

_Ancient Civilizations 1st to 5th years_

_Magical Theory-Compulsory_

_Magical Theory is the study of the Origins of Magic and how we use it. Magical phenomena such as Magus Subolesco and Sorcerer's Magic are analyzed in-depth. This class is Compulsory for all Students, it takes place over the First Semester of the 3rd year._

_Divination_

_Divination will study the future and ways to see it. Many subjects are covered in this subject, such subjects are Aeromancy, Alomancy, Tasseomancy, and Xylomancy. Divination is offered 5th to 7th years.  
_

_Prerequisites:_

_Standard Astronomy 1st to 5th years_

_Basic Occlumency and Meditation 3rd year (Elective Club)  
_

_Standard Herbology 1st to 5th years_

_Spell Research and Development_

_Spell Research and Development is available as a two year course, aspects of Spell Construction and Creation are discussed. Offered 6th and 7th years_

_Prerequisites:_

_Advanced Transfiguration 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Runic Magic 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Charms 3rd to 5th years_

_Advanced Arithmancy 3rd to 5th years_

_Magical Theory 3rd year_

_Please note that all prerequisite classes are available in advanced form, where students will learn advanced spell casting techniques and have many more practical lessons. There are also three additional classes available in either advanced or standard form from 3rd year onward. All classes can be dropped after any marking period during any year._

_Arithmancy_

_The study of numbers in relation to spell development, spell restrictions, and divinations. Advanced Arithmancy will include lessons on how Arithmancy can be used in Ritual Magics._

_Runic Magic_

_The study of Ancient and Modern runes, translating and scribing runes to imbue magic this class will also cover various languages in use with magic today. Advanced Runes includes lessons on Rune Casting, the art of casting spells through Runes._

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_The study of Magical creatures, this class includes taking care of various creatures and identifying them in the wild. In the Advanced course, students will be required to hatch and take care of a creature of their choice.

* * *

_

Reading through these sheets, Harry was amazed at his teacher's comments. Realising that he actually hadn't put much effort into his written work, he digressed. He was however, still amazed at the comments given by Professor Snape, they actually seemed to be complimenting him! Quickly checking off his course directions (Alchemy, Curses & Wards, Crafting, Duelling and Healing), his supply sheet re-arranged itself to include the equipment for Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, and Runes along with those for Standard Herbology.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Uniform_-Please Note that Hogwarts will be returning to the Robe styles of previous years_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_Three pairs of plain trousers (brown)_

_Three plain shirts (white)_

_Three plain tunics (house colours)_

_Three sets of plain duelling robes (house colours, Acromantula Silk or similar)_

_Three pairs vambraces (black, dragon hide or similar)_

_One pair boots (black, dragon hide or similar)_

_One plain pointed hat (black)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books_-Please Note that continued Advanced courses will require three books each_

_Advanced Potions – Grades 1 through 3_

_The Advanced Book of Spells – Grades 1 through 3_

_An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration (Grade 1)_

_Advanced Charms and Spells (Grade 1)_

_The Advanced Guide to Fighting Dark Arts (Grade 1)_

_Herbs, Plants, and Mosses, an Intermediate Guide_

_Runic Magic – Grades 1 through 3_

Other Equipment

_1 full cauldron set, pewter, including gold and silver size 3_

_1 set potions ingredients – number 374-H3_

_1 set silver scales (up to 500 grams)_

_2 sets crystal phials_

_1 each mortar and pestle – stone, gold, silver_

_1 Runic Wand_

_1 Runic Dagger_

_1 'Ever-Expanding' Belt Pouch_

_Please note that these items will be used throughout the student's career in the desired classes.

* * *

_

As Harry approached the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, he began feeling anxious he was about to do the unthinkable, and could very well be condemning himself to a summer of darkness. Placing his hand on the cold metal of the door handle, he realised that he had been locked out. Harry walked into the back yard, where he quickly found a plate with a stale piece of bread and a lump of semi-mouldy cheese sitting on the stoop. He lobbed the cheese into Mrs Nextdoor's runner-beans and brought the plate into the kitchen while chewing on the hard bread. He poured himself a glass of water and tip-toed silently up the stairs and into his room. Harry sat down on his bed and checked the broken clock on his nightstand, '9:00, Uncle Vernon should be in bed soon, and Dudders is likely to be out having 'tea' with Piers' he thought silently.

Harry sat silently as he heard his Uncle grunting up the stairs, and into his room. He quickly stood and crept downstairs to where Aunt Petunia was watching the gossip channel, a new obsession of hers. He walked into the small living room and cleared his throat. Petunia jumped slightly before whipping herself around.

"Oh, Its' only you is it? Well what do you want boy?"

Slouching over and making his voice tremble a bit, Harry replied, "Erm, A-Aunt Petunia, I was wondering I-if you could take me to the ma-Er freakish… shopping district in the morning? My school, they've sent my supply list early so I can get in a little studying before next term…"

"What? You want me to go to that disgusting place with you? How dare you I-"

"B-But Aunt Petunia, I need an adult to go into my b-bank vault to get some gold. And I-I also need to go shopping in some…normal places, please Aunt Petunia? I think Uncle Vernon would like it if I went before…Aunt Marge gets here at the end of the month," he said, internally smirking.

"Did you say Gold, Boy? Fine, you're right it would be better to get this done before Marge gets here, she doesn't know about you…And she won't find out will she Boy!"

"No Aunt Petunia,"

"Good, now get up to your room, I'll be leaving promptly at 7, don't be late or you won't be going!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up at 6:00 and took a very fast shower, as Vernon had a 'very important meeting that day and was required to look his best'. After making a large breakfast for his relatives, he dressed in his best clothes (a pair of relatively well fitting, faded jeans, and an old collared polo), and threw on one of his plain black cloaks. He tucked his wand into a pocket, grabbed his coin pouch and ran to the front door where his Aunt inspected him with her nose upturned. As they pulled out of the drive the only words said were, 

"Where is this… this place?"

"Charing Cross Road,"

A grunt was the only reply.

When they exited the car at a Parking Garage, Harry led them down the road until he stopped in front of a small bookshop.

"Why have you stopped Boy? I see no freakish stores around here anywhere! Are you enjoying yourself, dragging me half way across London to stop at some slum, lowlife booksho-"

"You're going to have to hold my hand Aunt Petunia, Mug-Erm… Normal people can't see the entrance,"

"Well how rude!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia,"

Grabbing his Aunt's bony hand, Harry walked through the entrance of _The Leaky Cauldron_, which he had been looking at for the past two minutes. As they stepped in he heard his Aunt's noncommittal grunt at the state of the old, dingy pub. With a quick nod to Tom, Harry led his Aunt to the back alley where she gave another exasperated sigh,

"I suppose this is another of those invisible entrances your kind is so keep on isn't it?"

"Actually, it isn't," Harry said as he tapped the correct brick with his wand. The bricks began to separate, opening into a large, just opening street.

"Welcome, Aunt Petunia, to Diagon Alley," came the sarcastic voice of Harry, knocking his Aunt out of her stupor.

Still holding his Aunt's hand, Harry warned her about the Goblins of Gringotts Bank. As they walked through the just arriving crowds, they could hear small shouts of 'Theres Harry Potter!', 'Can you see the scar?', 'Is that his Aunt?', and 'Someone get the Daily Prophet!' Walking up the white marble steps of Gringotts, Harry felt his Aunt's hand tense as she saw the small Goblin clothed in golden armour. He walked to the closest teller and placed his vault key on the desk.

"I would like to visit my Vault please,"

"Of course," said the elderly Goblin, before inspecting the small key, and then his stark white aunt, "Mr Potter, is this your legal guardian?"

After and uncomfortable glance shared by both Harry and his Aunt, he quickly nodded yes.

"Excellent. Please follow me," came the harsh gravelled voice of the goblin.

Harry followed the Goblin towards a far door and entered. They found themselves in a rather cramped office with a young looking (less wrinkled) Goblin seated at the desk. The Goblin looked up and smiled, baring his sharp yellowing teeth.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mrs Dursely please sit down. I'll fetch the records," he said while rifling through various sheets of parchment layering his desk.

Aunt Petunia was the first to sit, breathing quite heavily and sending a glare of pure poison towards her nephew, who simply shrugged and sat in the second wooden chair.

"Mr…" Harry looked around for a nametag, "Glaptrot, could you please explain what we are doing here?"

"Just one moment, Ah, here it is," the Goblin said, pulling a thick file from under a precariously stacked group of parchment, "We're here today to sign over the Potter Family Vaults to your possession. We required your legal guardian to be present, and until now Mrs Dursley has not been to Gringotts,"

"I thought I had the Potter Family Vaults, Sir"

"No, No, you have the Potter Trust Vault. The Potter Family Vaults contain considerably more money than that."

"Oh, of, of course."

Quickly signing the papers, Harry and Petunia were led towards the Potter Vault, all the while Harry was being scolded for not informing his generous relatives of his fortune. When they arrived at the vault, Harry stared at the unadorned wooden door that was stuck into the bedrock in front of him.

"Only a Potter may open this door, here is your key Sir" squeaked the small Goblin at the front of their cart.

Taking the key, Harry helped his Aunt out of the cart noticing that she was a little green around the edges; and stuck the large wrought iron key into the lock and turned it. The wooden door opened with a loud creak and released a cloud of smoke. Inside the Vault, Harry saw mountains of Gold and Jewels, two large trunks, and a large pedestal in the centre of the vault. Petunia immediately went to examining the large jewels, while Harry examined the trunks. Opening them, Harry discovered that they were his parent's school trunks and contained all of their school books, notes, and equipment. Noting that all the school books he would need were located in either trunk, he immediately scratched them off of his shopping list for the day.

Next, Harry went to the pedestal, upon which sat an enormous tome, the size of Dudley's newest television (24") and almost as thick. On either side of the book was a golden ring, one obviously made for a man, and one for a woman. On the thick leather cover of the book, and on each of the rings was a coat-of-arms. It depicted a golden griffin with a large snake both advancing on a retreating figure in a black cloak. Placing the ring on his right ring finger, a jolt of something shocked him. Shaking his head, he opened the book.

A note at the beginning of the book noted that in the year 1427, William Potter crafted and cast the Wards over Hogwarts School, which was in danger from Muggle witch hunts. This action tied ward magic to the Potter line. The rings were created to allow Potters to communicate with wards. All wards were sentient, and this allowed those with the ability to communicate with them to have full control. The rest of the book was a detailed guide to creating, casting, and breaking wards. Picking it up, he scooped mounds of galleons into his pouch, which seemed to have a featherweight charm on it; and made his way to the door. He stood watching as Petunia took a large ruby from underneath a pile and walked over to him.

"I also found this book, I don't know what language it is, but I thought you might want It." she pushed a thin leather book into his hands and went back into the cart.

Harry stood in shock, there on the cover of the thin book, embossed in silver were the words,

_Parslemagic: Gifted to Diane Potter by Salazar Septimus Slytherin_

"_Though our love could not be, allow our children a gift from their father"_

Hearing his Aunt clearing her throat rather unsubtly, Harry tucked the smaller book inside his robes and locked the vault.

* * *

Once they had left Gringotts, Harry and Petunia were mobbed by a group of reporters and photographers. 

"Boy, Er, Harry… What is all this? What have you done?"

"I was born. Quickly, they haven't done this before; you look a little green, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Can we hurry up please, I erm…would like to get home soon,"

"Yes Aunt Petunia,"

Pushing their way through the crowd, they slowly bought all of the items on his list. They bought the robes second to last. Harry instructed Madam Malkin to imprint the Potter coat-of arms on the entire dragon hide set (to which Harry added breeches and a breastplate) while she grumbled about having to sell 'Bloody stupid medieval clothing'. Their last stop was one to Ollivanders, for the runic wand and dagger. Entering the musty shop, Mr Ollivander swept down upon them like a vulture would to roadkill.

"Ah Mr Potter, back so soon are we? What can I help you with today?"

"Hello Mr Ollivander, I need a runic wand and dagger,"

"Ah yes, runes, a very interesting subject I believe," came Ollivander's voice as he perused the shelves.

Mr Ollivander brought out a thin box and took out a pure white wand, etched with golden runes.

"Elfwood, 14 ¼ inches, unicorn tear core, inflexible, I do believe Mr Potter that this will be a perfect match."

When Harry took the wand he felt a familiar surge of power as the runes glowed a bright green, Petunia gasped and wrung her hands together her face was even greener than it had been walking out of Gringotts.

"Well Mr Potter, a runic wand is generally required to be combined with your original wand to be able to properly cast spells, if you leave yours here I will have them finished along with an accompanying athame within the hour."

"Alright then, I think I'll go to Fortescues for a little bit. I'll be back in an hour"

When they got to the Ice Cream shop Harry looked at his aunt who was still looking quite sick and seemed so be dizzy.

"Aunt Petunia? Are you alright?"

"I… I'm not sure, I need to sit down,"

"No, I'm taking you to the closest Healer come with me,"

* * *

Inside the Diagon Alley Healer's office, Medi-Witch Sarah Sifler was quite surprised when Harry Potter stepped in, and even more so when they discovered that his aunt had contracted a form of Mongolian Measles that was exclusive to squibs. The stunned aunt had fainted when the word squib was explained to her. Sarah was now examining Harry, seeing as the last healer's appointment he had made was on his first birthday. What she found shocked her, his teeth had yet to be straightened and showed signs of brushing (wizards generally had dental spells applied from an early age), he had numerous scars to be repaired, and his eyes had yet to be repaired. The most shocking things she had discovered however were not the lack of medical care but the numerous charms applied directly to Harry. The first thing she had noticed wrong when she tested his magical growth were the numerous binding charms applied directly to his magical core and blood. The worst however, were numerous memory, intellect-suppressing, and emotion-altering charms. These charms were developed to control Muggles who had witnessed magic, and were highly illegal to use against other Wizards. 

When Harry found out about the charms he could only think of who had done this to him, and why. He immediately asked to have them removed. While the Medi-Witch prepared the potions, he sat thinking about what he would do once he found out who had put the charms on him. Harry sat up straight when the Medi-Witch entered,

"Please take these potions Mr Potter; they will remove the magic suppressant charms, as well as the emotion, intellect and memory charms. All but the memory charms will be prevented from being used again. I suggest you take legal action against whoever used them. I need to check on your aunt, please take them quickly"

Harry downed the three potions, all of which tasted quite plain. The first one felt as if his magic filled him, giving him the feeling of wholeness that he had every time he stepped into Hogwarts. The second released his emotions and intellect; great anger filled him as his emotions came back under his own control. The last however hit him as his memories returned.

* * *

_A six year old Harry sat in the back lawn of the Dursley's home, when all of a sudden an owl swooped down in front of him dropping a letter in his lap. Opening it he began to read._

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this now, you've just turned six, and we are dead. We fear it may have been at the hands of Lord Voldemort. This letter is sent to you fearing that Sirius will be sent to Azkaban. Here we so state, that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Harry we love you, stay with Padfoot and Moony. No matter what may happen we are always proud of you._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Mom and Dad_

_Little Harry allowed a tear to fall, he had long since given up on Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony coming to get him, and now he knew why. For years he had wondered why they never came for him. But now he knew that Uncle Padfoot was in prison, all because nasty, smelly Wormtail was a traitor. He began to run inside to tell Aunt Petunia that he found a way to go back when he heard a small pop behind him; and heard a familiar voice say "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to stay here. Obliviate!" Everything went fuzzy as the tall man took the letter from him and leave him on the doorstep.

* * *

_

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length._

"_Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"_

"_Yes," said Harry, slightly nervous._

"_Do you know what House you'll be in? I think I'll be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw might not be that bad though, my names Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy,"_

"_Hi, my name's Harry Potter"_

"_Really? Wow, its nice to meet you. Father says you live with muggles is that true?"_

"_Erm, Yes, it is. They're not really the best of people though. I had to come here with Hagrid, he's the Gameskeeper at Hogwarts,"_

"_Oh I've heard of him, bit of an oaf isn't he? I heard he gets drunk every so often and sets fire to his hut!"_

"_He may just do that, after we left Gringotts he went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a 'pickme-up'"_

"_How awful! Have you gotten your wand yet? My mother is down the road speaking to Ollivander about her own, its been acting funny lately."_

"_No, no I haven't, I think I'll get that last today,"_

"_All done Master Malfoy, your father asked me to send you along to Ollivanders when we were done here, run along now!" said the second witch as she packed up the finished robes._

"_Oh well, I'll see you on the express then Harry! Bye!"_

"_Bye Draco!"_

_When Harry met Hagrid again he recounted his conversation with Draco Malfoy. Hagrid started to look around and pulled Harry into a small alley._

"_Look, I'm righ' sorry 'bout this, but its Dumbledore's orders. Obliviate!"_

_Another haze covered Harry's eyes as he stepped into Ollivanders, causing the old man to look suspiciously at Hagrid.

* * *

_

_Harry woke up on a hot night at the Burrow, he heard voices arguing downstairs. Looking over to Ron's bed he noticed that Ron was missing, and the door was slightly ajar. Creeping as silently as possible he listened into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was talking to Dumbldore by the Floo, while Ron sat glowering in the corner._

"_I don't care Albus, that boy is evil incarnate, either you place stronger charms on him or my Ronnie won't put up with being his friend anylonger, I don't care how much you pay us anymore!"_

"_Molly, please, see reason I need you to-"_

"_I don't care, Sir. I don't even want to be in the same room as Potter, let alone sleep in the same one as him! Its disgusting how he acts!"_

"_Fine, I'll place stronger emotion charms on him this September, try to keep up appearances, I'll be in contact"_

_Dumbledore's head disappeared from the flames as Mrs Weasley hugged the scowling Ron. Harry walked out, trying to understand what was going on._

"_Um… Mrs Weasley I don't understand…"_

"_Oh for heaven's sake you stupid child, Obliviate!"

* * *

_

Harry sat back on the leather sofa where he sat and closed his eyes and let out a scream, his Aunt and the Medi-Witch ran into the room as he opened them he didn't notice the slight glow around their edges but they did, as every piece of glass around him exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup, another story. This one has been bugging me for a while now, i got it started so i'm gonna go work on Witchcraft, that should be the next update... so yea... this one will be pretty interesting (i think) as usual please check my profile for any other notices and chapter progress  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter... I wouldn't be writing on this site.**

* * *

Harry Potter and the New Beginning 

_Madness_

As they were walking out of The Leaky Cauldron, Petunia Dursley mentally sighed. As much as her nephew was an abnormality and deserved to be exterminated, he was still the last Evans alive other than her and her Dudley. While this was not in fact a strong enough bond for her, she still felt as if she owed him something; he did after all have those cursed eyes. Steering the boy towards the parking garage she mentally kicked herself, 'I should have done this when that bloody letter came!'

Harry lifted his heavy trunks (which he had retrieved from his Gringotts vault before leaving for Surrey) into the boot of his Aunt's brand new station wagon along with several large packages. Harry was still fuming that he had been played for a fool by his friends and the one adult who held his trust. Slamming the boot shut, he shuffled over the old concrete and sat in the passenger seat not noticing the odd looks his Aunt was giving him. The drive was again quiet. No words were passed until they made their way out of London and onto the motorway.

"Boy, Erm… Harry?"

"Do you need something, Aunt?" the boy barely held his contempt from destroying everything within a one hundred metre radius.

"Calm down now or I won't be so sympathetic! Your e-eyes, they're glowing, that used to happen to your mother when she was angry…"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, silently counting down from one hundred.

"I knew I was a squib you know,"

"But why did you-"

"Be silent and listen! I've raised you better than to interrupt your betters like this, Boy!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia,"

"My mother's name was Delilah Callahan, she was a squib and held great resentment for your… society. Not that it mattered anyways; she still favoured your mother after she received that infernal letter." Petunia looked over to her nephew, who was watching the road with a pensive look on his face, "My grandmother's name was Violet Gregor, she was a-a wi - like your mother. She had her… thing removed by a wizard who had defeated her father, my Great-Grandfather"

Petunia shook her head slightly, bracing herself for any reaction. Tightening her grip on the wheel she began again.

"His name, my Great-Grandfather, was Victor Gregor. He was a powerful man… he had the same eyes as you and your mother, but he was somewhat of a psycho… Your headmaster defeated him, but being 'of the light' he couldn't bear to kill the man. So he did the worst possible thing, he removed Victor's m…m…magic and castrated him. Preventing him from having any more children, and as a secondary precaution he also removed Violet's power hoping that her children would remain without magic until the line died out. He was successful, but lost track of the family after my mother was born without your abnormality." Petunia braced herself for any reaction from the boy, "Victor Gregor, as you know him, was Lord Grindlewald."

Harry continued to breathe hard as he looked at the road, hitting his head against the cool window he groaned.

"So you mean to tell me that not only am I powerful, and have been under Dumbledore's control but that I am the Heir of Grindlewald? Why didn't you feel to tell me this before!"

"Silence! I don't care how much you think I'll treat you better, you are still an abnormal freak and should be grateful that I even speak to you! If Vernon were to find this out he would kill you and Dudley so you will NOT repeat a word of this to anyone do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry slumped in his seat defeated.

Turning to the road again, Harry rested his forehead against the glass of the window. 'No wonder Dumbledore had me under such tight control; I'll bet he recognised my eyes… I wonder if he did the same thing to my mother, or if she even knew… I'm going to kill Ron; I just hope Hermione isn't in on it either… I should also send an owl to Malfoy, he could probably help me out…'

* * *

Dozing slightly, Harry noticed the car turn onto Privet Drive. He yawned and unbuckled his seatbelt, noticing his signet ring was glowing slightly. Dragging his heavy trunks that were stacked with packages up the stairs, Harry thought he heard a small voice calling his name. Shaking his head he pulled the pile of equipment into his room. Running back into the hall he licked his thumb and rubbed it over where he had scratched the heavily polished wood. When it looked adequately hidden, Harry returned to his room and began to open packages, organising his new equipment by subject Harry sat back and thought about the day's events. Feeling his magic rising again he struggled to get it under control, but this time he could feel something outside pulling on his magic. Grunting he tried harder but failed. After about thirty seconds, the exhaustive feeling of his magic being drained ended and Harry felt it begin to replenish itself. Noticing his hand grow hot, Harry looked down to see his signet ring glowing a dull white.

"Harry!" came the melodious voice that Harry scarcely had memory of.

"Wh-what? Who's there!" he stood up drawing his wand, looking around the empty room frantically.

"You've got the ring! I'm so proud of you honey, but please put the wand away before you hurt someone,"

Lowering the wand, Harry looked around again, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Mum. Well as close to your Mum as we can get!"

"What are you talking about? How dare you!"

"The ring, Harry, it gives you control over wards. I guess you could call me the wards surrounding this house."

Sitting on the lumpy bed, Harry shook his head, "But how are you my mother? She died in case you didn't know!"

The voice laughed, "When she died Harry, your mother cast me over you. All of her memories and her love for you were preserved within me, so technically you could call me Mum. After all, someone once said 'What is a person but the sum of their memories?' right?"

"I… I guess. What did you do to my magic? Why haven't you done anything to contact me before?"

"Dumbledore, that man told you he cast the wards over the house didn't him? Yes, well the only thing he did was anchor me to the house and drain most of my power. I've been… I guess you could call it semi-conscious for the past twelve years. When I felt you magic being released, I grabbed it and re-powered myself. I'm only at half power at the moment, but I have control over myself again."

"Alright then, what do you mean control? I thought the wards were just a protection against harm?"

"Well… in my dormant state yes that is what I am. But now that I'm active again I have full power over this house, I can do almost anything you want me to,"

Harry sat silent after this. The past day had been horrible, finding out he had been betrayed and manipulated by those he loved, finding out he was the Heir of Grindlewald, and that his mother's memories were alive in the wards over the Dursley's house. Lying down on the bed, he pulled the thin sheets over his body. Ignoring the soft hoots of Hedwig in her cage, Harry sighed.

"If you can do anything I want you to then fix this room up. I'm going to sleep, if you want to re-charge yourself then please do, but don't wake me up."

Yawning again, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep almost as quickly as he had received today's life altering revelations. Half an hour later, he didn't wake up but smiled as he rolled over pulling the soft thick duvet up to his chin.

* * *

Harry felt his face grow warm; he turned over to face the wall and pulled the soft covers over his head. Smiling, he revelled in the feeling of the soft mattress under him and the warmth gained from the blankets. His eyes opened wide and Harry bolted out of the bed. His mouth dropped open as he took in the room he was standing in. Rather than the small play room it once was, it was now equal in size to the guest room and was furnished in expensive looking walnut furniture. His bed was a four-poster and similar to the one in his Hogwarts dorm, much larger than the cheap cot that once sat beside the wall. Under the large open window sat a desk facing the door with a black wing-back desk chair. To the right of the desk were bookshelves, containing all of his school books and a few others that must have been in his parent's trunks. There was a large wardrobe across from his bed, and beside it a full length mirror. Harry noticed that the floor was covered in a thick sea green carpet and the walls were likewise painted a darker forest green.

"Do you like it, honey?"

"Erm… Yea, thanks umm… Mum,"

"If you aren't comfortable calling me Mum you can call me Lily you know!"

"Oh, alright then, thanks Lily. Umm do you think you could start breakfast for the Dursleys?"

"No problem dear, go get ready for the day. You should start studying soon!"

Grabbing a towel and running into the bathroom down the hall (which had remained the same as yesterday) Harry began to decide what he would start studying first.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry ran back into his room, narrowly dodging his cousin lumbering out of his own bedroom across the hall. Shutting his door, he walked over to his bed where an outfit was already laid out for him. After pulling on a pair of boxers, Harry pulled on a pair of green trousers, a white shirt, and his Dragon Hide boots. He pulled a closed silver robe of Acromantula Silk over his head along with an open black robe of the same material; all of the clothes once put on had automatically fit to his size, leaving no dangling sleeves that could get caught in a potion or something similar. Slipping a pair of vambraces on his forearms where they fit snugly to his thin frame, Harry picked up the thin box beside his bed and opened it, taking out the wand and athame that he had bought at Ollivander's the previous day.

The wand, which had once been two separate ones, was twelve inches in length. Made of Elfwood, it was a solid white colour with a spiral of dark Holly running up the length of it. Along the Elfwood were golden runes, and silver ones were inscribed along the Holly. Its core was made of Unicorn tears, and a Phoenix feather, thinking of this Harry remembered the parting words of Mr Ollivander yesterday. After looking at him oddly for a moment Ollivander informed Harry that to infuse the wand with the blood of an animal he would have to submerge the wand before speaking the incantation _Minuo Magicus Ingluvies Combibo. _Harry slipped the wand into a small holster built into the left vambrace. The athame had an identical handle to the wand; it was made of the same wood and rune combination. The blade was mythril plated with gold. An emerald was set in the blade's base; another larger emerald was set as the pommel. Harry slipped this into a sheath on his belt.

"Harry, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Lily,"

When Harry arrived downstairs, it was as if someone had frozen time. The three Dursleys were sitting at the table their mouths open wide and unmoving. There was a piece of egg hanging from Vernon's moustache, half a sausage on Dudley's lip, and Petunia's fork was halfway to her mouth, a piece of tuna hanging off the tangs. Harry sat next to Dudley and helped himself to a plate of bacon and omelette. While he ate he watched Vernon's face turn redder and redder until it was a horrible, blotchy purple.

"Good Morning, Is there something wrong with the food Uncle Vernon?" Harry smiled sickly.

Vernon stuttered, and Harry watched as the piece of egg fell from his moustache into his coffee, which promptly splashed onto his face.

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING? I WILL NOT ADVERTISE YOUR ABNORMALITY TO THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD! YOU WILL WEAR NORMAL CLOTHES LIKE THE RES-"

"Please, Uncle Vernon, I am what I am and nothing more. I won't leave the house, and nobody will see me."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS? I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR CHEEK, BOY!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry smiled and went back to his food, ignoring Vernon's spittle flying as his mouth sputtered. As he was eating, Harry heard Lily's voice,

"They can't hear me Harry; I think we should give them a spectacle before you leave. Here's the plan…"

Harry snickered to himself as his relatives finished eating and told him to clean the dishes and gave him the rest of his chores (clean the oven, wax the floors, polish the sink, and re-stain the cabinetry). He smiled and stood walking towards the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BOY? THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!"

"You might want to watch your blood pressure Uncle, this cannot be healthy for you," Harry smiled.

Harry walked through the door before turning around and waving his hand across the room. He left as the chores finished themselves, courtesy of his mother/wards, and smirking as his Aunt fell to the floor in a dead faint.

When Harry reached his bedroom he fell to the ground laughing. He couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. By the time he had calmed down, Harry's stomach felt like it was dying and he was having occasional spasms of laughter.

"Harry, I'm glad you had fun. But now we need to get serious. Its time to study! I've set out a schedule for you to follow. Go on! I need to start altering the wards so magic can't be detected and to make the house unplottable,"

"What do you mean? I didn't know you could do that,"

"I can do almost anything you want me to, Unplottable means the house will be erased from all maps and won't be able to have its location recorded. Do you want me to do anything else while I'm at it?"

"Um… yea, could you make it so that if a wizard tries to come here they'll be held outside the door until I allow them entry?"

"Of course dear, now hop to it! You only have a couple months to get up to scratch!"

Groaning, Harry sat in the leather desk chair with his back to the open window. He picked up the piece of parchment that was on the desk and began to read.

* * *

_Summer Training Schedule_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_10:00 – 12:00 Charms Theory_

_1:00 – 2:00 Charms Practical_

_2:00 – 4:00 Transfiguration Theory_

_4:00 – 5:00 Transfiguration Practical_

_6:00 – 8:00 Defence Theory_

_8:00 – 9:00 Defence Practical_

_9:00 – 10:00 Warding Theory_

_10:00 – 12:00 Personal Study Time_

_12:00 – Bedtime_

_Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday_

_10:00 – 12:00 Potions Theory_

_1:00 – 3:00 Potions Practical_

_3:00 – 5:00 Herbology Theory_

_6:00 – 8:00 Runes Theory_

_8:00 – 9:00 Penmanship (sorry Darling, but you need the help!)_

_9:00 – 12:00 Personal Study Time_

_Bedtime is any time after 9:00

* * *

_

Harry looked at the clock on his desk and sighed, it was 9:59 a.m. As soon as the clock changed to 10:00, a few quills materialised in the small pot to his right, and black ink filled the inkpot next to it. On the writing pad, a pile of parchment appeared, and three books floated from the bookshelves onto the bookstands that were propped up infront of him. The books were _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, _and _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_. The book in front of him opened to the first chapter and across the top of the parchment in front of him appeared the words:

_Basic Magical Theory: A Summary H. J. Potter_

Sighing, Harry picked up a quill, dipped it in the ink, and started to read.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Harry gripped his wand tighter as he forced his magic into the spell. He had been attempting it for the past twenty minutes with no result. Taking a last-ditch effort, he twisted his wand and drew a spiral in mid air before muttering the incantation under his breath. Almost at once a yellow jet of light flew from the tip of his wand and hit the basket he had been aiming at, turning it almost instantly into a large sheep.

"Excellent work there Harry, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Mum, but just for your information… I HATE TRANSFIGURATION!"

The sentient ward simply laughed as the young man stubbed his toe on his desk leg grumbling about 'bloody effing sheep-baskets'.

"Harry, are you forgetting something?"

"What?" he snapped as he sat in the comfortable leather chair behind his desk.

"There's a sheep in your room,"

"Bloody Hell, you mean I have to turn it back?"

"Please Harry, and then you can go for supper"

"Yes, Mum"

Harry stood up and jabbed his wand towards the sheep that had just started eating a sock that was lying on the floor. He muttered the incantation _Restituo_ and the sheep morphed back into a wicker basket, this time with woollen handles. In a fit of anger he ripped the soft handles off the basket and threw them out the window.

"Bloody basket can turn itself back!"

"I heard that Harry,"

Harry simply walked down to the kitchen and helped to serve dinner to his relatives. Over the previous three weeks Harry had relentlessly studied using his schedule as a guide. He had mastered his first two years of subject and was currently working his way through his first advanced books, which proved to be much harder than he had thought. His notes, which had been bound in a large leather cover, now sat on a pedestal next to his bookshelves. He added to this personal spell book as he progressed through his workload. With the help of his mother's consciousness Harry had become an expert on his basic charms and was quickly becoming proficient at some of the more advanced ones.

During his studies, Harry had also begun to study the book of wards he had retrieved from the Potter Vault. He had yet to visit Gringotts for the Gregor Vault, and he had no desire to learn what might be lurking in the depths of that vault. Harry had become quite proficient in casting proximity wards, identification wards, and locking charms. There were some limits to his ability however, since his magic was in a constant state of fluctuation (due to his Subolesco) all of Harry's spell work had become unpredictable. Sometimes a simple levitating charm would barely reach waist-height, and sometimes he had waited several days for a pillow or piece of furniture to return to the ground. Harry had also begun to study the type of wards that were over Privet Drive. His book had described the ward as a 'Guardian Angel' Blood Ward. It required a parent's sacrifice after carefully performed rituals which would ensure their consciousness lived on within the magic thus allowing the parent to watch over their children. His mother had admitted to finding notes of the rituals in the library at Godric's Hollow and had just completed the last one when Voldemort arrived.

It had taken much scepticism and a few tears on Harry's part to accept that his mother was actually alive within the magic of the wards, and that he would never be able to feel her touch again.

Harry's most interesting lessons were self-taught. The book his Aunt Petunia had found within the vault was, while short was a wealth of knowledge. The book had been written by Salazar Slytherin himself as a gift to his first born son, Jeremiah Salazar Potter. Slytherin had fallen in love with a muggleborn named Diane Potter, who was in her fifth year of studies. When she became pregnant Salazar had expelled her, hoping that she could live and raise his son in an estate he built for her far from the prejudices of the Wizarding world. Before she left, he gave her the book of Parslemagic for all future descendants who would have the ability. After expelling her, he was labled as anti-muggleborn and a Dark Wizard. Salazar later left the school to live the rest of his life with his new wife.

The book was passed along from Potter to Potter until they met one of Salazar's other descendants in battle. The other wizard, furious that such a young family would have the ability of his Noble ancestor bound the ability to the Potter line until one of his descendants felt they were ready for such an honour. The book had then begun to teach Parslemagic. To use Parslemagic, Harry was required to have blood of a snake as part of his wand's core, after reading this he began to wonder if Mr Ollivander was some sort of Seer. Unfortunately, there was only one snake Harry was willing to use for his wand and it was currently located a few kilometres underneath Hogwarts castle. So Harry was resigned to learning the theory. When he had finished taking notes, Harry constantly studied the Parslemagic and practiced wand movements and incantations.

* * *

The Dursleys had discovered Harry's bedroom during the second week of July and had actively avoided it since then. Harry had spoken very little to them since the morning he began his studies, so he was quite surprised when he arrived downstairs to her his uncle address him.

"Boy, Erm… Harry. Your Aunt Marge will be arriving tomorrow. I expect that none of your… funny business will be going on while she's around."

"Aunt Marge? She's still coming?"

"Yes she is, and she doesn't know about your abnormality and she won't be finding out!"

"Fine. But what are we going to tell her about my schooling?"

"Well… I… that is to say, we've told her you go to St Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," Vernon mumbled this terribly fast looking downwards at his plate.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry stood, livid at this piece for information.

"YOU HAD BETTER REMEMBER IT BOY, OR THERE WILL BE NO SUPPER FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!" Vernon seemed to have regained his voice and courage.

"Fine, I'll keep normal around her so long as she remains civil around me," with that Harry stormed out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom, kicking over the basket which let out a loud bleat as it rolled across the room, "I hate summer."

* * *

The next morning, while sitting around the breakfast table Harry's eyes widened and he shared a look with his Aunt as they listened to the voice on the television and saw the horrible picture of a dirty, ragged Sirius Black. "… the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." Harry ignored his Uncle as he commented on the state of the man on television; thoughts were racing through his mind. For the past couple of weeks Harry had been working on a way to push for a trial for Sirius, who had been imprisoned for causing the deaths of Harry's parents. Now, his plans had been rendered useless because Sirius had escaped Azkaban leaving Harry with little chance to find him. Running upstairs as his uncle walked out the front door, Harry slammed his bedroom door behind him and fell to the ground.

Breathing hard he watched as the badly transfigured basket slowly crawled its way across the floor. Whipping out his wand he cast a powerful _Incendio_ _charm_ rendering the basket nothing but a pile of blackened ash on the carpet.

"Harry? What's the matter honey?"

"Sirius escaped. There's no hope of getting to him now!" Harry buried his face in his hands, silently berating himself for not trying to free Sirius sooner. When Harry had his memory restored it unlocked a few memories of his infancy, mainly of his Uncles Padfoot (Sirius) and Moony. Once he realised what had happened to Sirius, Harry had begun to make a case for him in an attempt to push a trial.

"HE WHAT?" shrieked the normally calm voice of Lily.

"I know," Harry sobbed.

"Don't worry, we can still think of something." Harry's mother said softly, "I guess you don't want to do any work today then,"

"Not really. Vernon's sister Marge is coming over tonight too. I don't know how long she'll be here, so no magic until she leaves."

"Alright then, I take it you'll have to do everything by hand then?"

"Yea, but it would be nice if you could help out every once in a while Mum,"

"No problem darling,"

* * *

About an hour later, Harry followed his Aunt's shrieks downstairs and waited to bring Marge's bags to the guest room. They heard the crunch of gravel on the drive and Petunia hissed to Harry,

"Get the door!"

With great resentment, Harry pulled the door open.

On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She looked very much like Vernon, from the thick, beefy neck right down to the moustache (though not as bushy). She held an enormous suitcase in one hand and her favourite bulldog, Ripper, under the other.

"Well Boy? Take my suitcase you filthy layabout!" she glared at Harry, her fan-like chins jiggling at every syllable before shoving the suitcase into his chest.

As Harry dragged the old, faded luggage up the stairs, he heard Marge greet Petunia and Dudley. Putting the bag on top of the bed in the guest room, Harry made his way back to the kitchen before any of his relatives had a chance to scream for him.

When he entered the kitchen, Marge turned and looked at him before taking a large sip of her tea, no doubt filled with brandy.

"So," she barked, "Still here are you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied before taking the empty seat at the table.

"Don't you take that innocent tone of voice with me Boy! I know your kind, filthy layabouts, no sense of work ethic. Vagabonds, the lot of them!"

Harry just stared blankly at her, trying to imagine where she had gained that idea from.

"Where do you send the Boy, Vernon?"

"St Brutus's, a fine institution for cases… such as his,"

"Quite," she said before emptying her cup, "So, tell me Boy, do they use the cane at that school of yours?"

Harry felt someone kick his shin and saw Vernon looking right at him, his eyes set in stone.

"Yes they do Aunt Marge, I get it all the time," Harry said, quietly.

"They do, do they? Vernon I think you should give them permission to use extreme force in this case, if he can talk about those beatings so carelessly they must not be enough to discipline him!"

Harry clenched his teeth together as he sat through the rest of the day being picked apart and generally harassed by Marge.

* * *

For three days Harry had progressively gotten angrier, at the fact that Sirius had been spotted near London, at the fact that he couldn't practice magic, and the fact that Marge had continued to point out every fault with Harry that she could create. Sitting at the kitchen table, Harry silently recited the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood and their applications in modern potions under his breath while Marge ingested more brandy than he thought was humanly possible. As he tuned back into the conversation he heard Marge rambling.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia' Marge patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one, "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Harry could hear his Mother's voice mumbling angrily, "You utter Cow! I'd like to be alive… then I'd kick your bloody fat arse all the way back to dear Colonel Fubster!"

Smirking slightly, Harry began to practise wrist movements for his Parslemagic under the table, listening to his mother curse the female Vernon that was sitting across from him. Half-listening to the conversation, Harry's blood ran cold. His hand stopped in the middle of a double helix spiral twister as he heard Marge's latest comments.

"This, Potter," she spat nastily, "You never told me what he did Vernon,"

Vernon, taking a glance at Harry's blank looking face replied, "He – didn't work. He was unemployed."

"AHA!" yelled Aunt Marge, "I expected as much! A no account, good-for-nothing, lazy vagabond who- "

"He was not," said Harry through gritted teeth. The table went silent. All eyes were focused on the vivid green ones that were almost boring a hole into Marge's head.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Vernon, who's face had attempted to turn white around the purple splotches that were his cheeks, "Get to your room Boy- "

"No Vernon, I want to hear what the wastrel has to say!" came Marge's voice as she gulped down the newly filled glass, "Go on, boy. Proud of him were you? What did he do then? Beg on the streets so he could give your mother money for her unsavoury habits? And then they went and got killed in a car crash, probably the same car that resulted in you, you-"

Harry jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair. His eyes glowed an intense green as the lights began to flicker and the dishes started to rattle and in a low, dangerous voice he replied,

"I am Harry James Potter, Son of James Frederick Potter and Heir to Salazar Slytherin, of Lily Violet Evans Heir to the Lord Grindlewald, and who are you? COW!"

At this, Marge's face began to bloat as her body grew larger. She opened her mouth letting out a loud _Moo_ before she quickly turned into a large bovine.

"TURN HER BACK BOY!" Vernon screamed as both his son and wife fainted.

"No,"

Harry ran upstairs to his room, where he grabbed his wand off a shelf and with a large sweeping motion yelled, "_Pack!"_ Almost at once his parent's trunks flew from beneath his bed and opened, allowing all of his books and equipment to jump inside. His wardrobe burst open as his clothes flew into his own trunk. With another flick of his wand, a dark green robe, a pair of vambraces, and a black, hooded cloak flew onto his bed where he pulled them on.

"MUM!"

"I know dear, I'll set her back to normal. Where are you going to go now?"

"Diagon Alley I think, I'll look around for a house to buy and ill transfer you there once I can, but it might take a while,"

"That's alright; I can have some fun while I wait. Go on! I think that burst broke through the wards and alerted the Ministry."

"Ok, bye Mum!"

Harry cast Featherlight Charms on the three trunks, strapped them together and dragged them down the stairs and out the front door.

Harry had trudged his way down Privet Drive, Wisteria Walk, and was now walking down Magnolia Lane. Walking briskly down the cobblestone streets, Harry felt something looking at him from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he whipped around looking down the alley. With a muttered spell the tip of his wand burst into light, shining like a torch down the alley. At the end of it he saw a large, shaggy black dog. It started towards him, and Harry tripped on an oddly shaped stone. He fell to the ground, his wand clattering to the ground before rolling away once again plunging the street into darkness.

Harry could hear the padded feet of the dog moving towards him, the heavy panting of the dog was getting closer. He reached towards where he thought his wand was a said _"Lumos!"_ about five feet to his left a light sprung from his fallen wand. Harry jumped over it as the dog reached him and turned the bright light to its eyes. The dog looked towards him, its dark brown eyes looking into his very soul.

"Pa-Uncle Paddy?"

The dog fell on its haunches with a dumb look on its face. Cocking its head to the side, the dog came forward and licked Harry's face.

"It is you! I don't know where to go… can you change back?"

Harry opened his trunk and rummaged around in it,

"Hurry up will you? The Ministry could get here any second!"

Harry watched as the dog slowly formed into a thin, frail man.

"H-How did you know?" he said in a raspy voice.

"I'll tell you later, but now we need to get out of here, quick put this on," Harry said shoving his father's invisibility cloak towards Sirius.

"The Knight Bus, we need to get to Grimmauld Place… it's the only idea I have right now," the man said as he disappeared under the cloak, "Hold your wand out to the street then step back,"

Harry did so and almost immediately a giant triple-decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency trans-" started the pimply conductor.

"I need two for Grimmauld Place, my companion is under an Invisiblity Cloak, and I trust you can be discreet about it?" Harry said with his hood keeping his face in shadow.

"Righ' O' Sir, Tha'll be one galleon, fer discretion's sake o' course," said the conductor.

Harry handed him two gold pieces as he climbed aboard, "Mention this to no one," the conductor just nodded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was standing in the middle of a street that looked like it had at one point been inhabited by high-class citizens, but had slowly decayed into a slum. Following the dark form of his godfather, Harry was led up the steps of a House that seemed to be visible only to wizards. Sirius rapped on the snake-motif door three times before it opened with a creak. They stepped inside leaving deep footprints in the layers of dust. In a still rough, wheezy voice, Sirius laughed,

"Welcome, Harry. To the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup, Chapter 2. I'm gonna get this one up to four chapters (along with New Order) before I update Witchcraft again. It generally takes me about a day to write one chapter. Any questions please put in the reviews and i'll try to answer them at the end of the next chapter... I hope you enjoy this! 


	3. Chapter 3 TeaserTreat

**Heres a quick teaser because i feel bad about not posting any new chapters in so long...i have exams all next week so after that i'll really get down to it and start pumping out chapters again:)  
**

* * *

The next morning, Sirius Black opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of the blood red curtains that were draped over his old bed. Weakly sitting up, he noticed that the bedroom he had not slept in since the age of 15 had been thoroughly cleaned and polished, 'I hope Harry didn't do this all by himself…Harry!' Sirius bolted out of the bed noticing he was now wearing an old nightshirt and was significantly cleaner than he had been when he was last awake. While he swayed slightly to get his bearings, a small popping sound and the appearance of a small hand pushing him back towards the bed caught his attention. 

"Master Sirius must be staying in bed, Master Harry has said so, dirty half bloods giving Kreacher horrible orders, Mistress would be furious at the infestations in her house," came the scratchy voice of the small house elf.

"Kreacher why are you here? Who told you to do this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY!" Sirius screamed as the house elf bound him in the bed with his magic.

"Kreacher is taking care of nasty Master Sirius, young Master Harry is giving Kreacher his orders, oh the shame! If Mistress only knew! What tortures would the young one endure! But Kreacher cannot, Master Harry is family, Master Harry has been given poor Master Regulus' room. Master Harry is telling Kreacher he will get clothes if he misbehaves, Kreacher is being a good house elf for the nasty half blood."

Sirius stopped struggling and slouched into the posh, thick bedding. Feeling slightly out of place, he again closed his eyes to sleep, feeling the exhaustion of twelve years in Azkaban and of returning to the home he left so long ago.

* * *

**Tee hee hee**


End file.
